1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light source apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a light source apparatus that guides light emitted from a semiconductor light source by a guide member, converts color and luminous intensity distribution by a light conversion member at a tip of the guide member, and emits the converted light, has been used in observation instruments such as an endoscope. There is an effort underway to improve viewability of an observation object by properly selecting a peak wavelength and spectral shape in such a light source apparatus. In order to generate observation light for various purposes, semiconductor light sources with different wavelength characteristics are used in combination to combine light of the light sources and cause it to exit, or further wavelength-convert the combined light and cause it to exit by a wavelength conversion member, such as a fluorescent, provided at a tip of the apparatus.
For example, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2009-277734 proposes a light source apparatus that combines light emitted from semiconductor light sources by an optical coupler, and then wavelength-converts the combined light by a light conversion member, so as to cause observation light for an intended purpose to exit.